Apology For Romance
by Selene Moonstar
Summary: After the incident (Secret Cupet), Sunil wants to apologize to Pepper. Russell had already apologized to Penny-Ling, and Vinnie had already apologized to Minka. Both females have accepted their apologies, and even find the memory quite funny. However, that's exactly what Sunil is afraid of. Will Sunil apologize, or fear Pepper's jokes more than coming clean? Sepper one-shot!


The mongoose was having an exceptionally hard time trying to find a particular skunk. Normally, it would be Sunil that would be better at hiding due to being timid at just about everything, but apparently it was the other way around this time concerning his quest finding Pepper. Where in the world could that skunk be? Why, of all times, did it have to be today for Pepper to be so complicated to find? Was Pepper intentionally trying to hide from him? The thought made Sunil frown.

Then again, why wouldn't Pepper hide from him after what he did to her? The worst part is, he couldn't remember all that well what exactly he did to her. First, he was next to Vinnie trying to stop Sugar Sprinkle's spreading of gushy love, then the next thing he knew, he was in an Elvis suit with Pepper in his arms. He did drop her pretty hard, and now that he was in his right mind thinking about it, he felt pretty bad.

It was the whole reason why he wanted to find her: to apologize for all the mess he made between himself and the young skunk.

Because he couldn't find her, Sunil decided to take the liberty of asking Russell about the location of Pepper Clark. After all, it was Russell who gave both Vinnie and himself the push to apologize to each respective girl for what they did. As proof that he really meant what he was suggesting, Russell apologized to Penny-Ling for his silly actions. Her reaction was very interesting: she laughed. Not only did she reassure him that she forgave him, she confessed that it was hilarious when she thought back to the matter.

Vinnie seemed to have an easy apology too with Minka. Much to everyone's relief and obvious heart towards her, she was completely cool with it, and found it more hilarious than Penny-Ling ever did.

This could mean only one thing: Pepper could be taking this event and making a new shtick out of it. He really didn't want to hear Pepper's jokes about something he didn't remember. The more he imagined how Pepper would joke about it, the more Sunil was subconsciously convincing himself that he probably didn't want to apologize to Pepper after all.

"Sunil?"

Turning his head, it didn't surprise him that it was Russell.

"Yes?"

"Are you looking for Pepper?"

"Yes, but I can't seem to find her anywhere!"

"Good that you're looking for her, or I was going to nark on you again for not apologizing yet… oh, by the way, she on top of the fire hydrant."

Is that why Sunil was not able to find her? What was she doing up there? He thought that after the whole "Super Sunil" incident, she would never go up there again! Maybe she had lost her fear of height because of the daring rescue? Either way, he had to go see her, despite the fear of a joke.

Russell wasn't wrong when he said the location of Pepper. In fact, upon looking up, there she was! She was laying on her back, her rubber chicken laying next to her, and her paws rubbing her tail. From his angle, he couldn't tell her expression, and was actually more worried now about asking her about it.

After clearing his throat, he called out to her.

"Pepper!"

If Sunil wasn't completely startled before, he was now, because Pepper's form jumped at the sound of her name, causing her to slip from where she was now standing. Her footing at the top was now terrible, and she was trying to gain it back. However, things were not in her favor, for she started to slip off from where she was sitting and into the ground below.

"Pepper!"

Leaping forward, Sunil lunged himself at the spot he concluded where Pepper would fall: right into a large pile of squeaky toys. Because both bodies were making their way towards the same location, causing many of the squeaky toys to scatter in many directions along with the sound of various toys being pressed against.

Sunil exclaiming Pepper's name in fear caused the other pets to turn his direction. Everyone was in a panic now, both for the safety of the skunk and the mongoose. Zoe and Russell were the first to approach the scattered mess. While the hedgehog wasn't the least bit pleased with the new mess on the floor, he was more concerned with the wellbeing of his friends, as were in the hearts of everyone else.

"Sunil! Pepper! Are you both alright?" Zoe exclaimed, being the first to dig through the pile in the search for their friends.

Much to everyone's relief, the blue mongoose popped out of the pile just fine. In his arms was the gray skunk that he was attempting to rescue. From the look of things, the rescue was just fine as well.

"Oh what a relief!" Zoe exclaimed, "We were worried both of you got hurt!"

"Are you two alright?" Russell asked.

"Yes, I am fine," Sunil said, "Pepper?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay, I just had some bad footing," Pepper replied, "...Um… you can put me down now, Sunil."

"Of course."

As Sunil obeyed Pepper, Zoe was silently shooing everyone away, Penny-Ling and Russell most puzzled about Zoe's motive.

"Um, Zoe," Penny said, "Shouldn't we check to see-"

"If either of them are hurt, they'll call us back," Zoe said with a big grin, "Let's give those two some place, shall we?"

Space they had, and silence they had even more so. Sunil and Pepper looked at the leaving group before turning back to each other. The moment they looked into each other's eyes, however, caused them to look away.

"Sorry about that," Pepper said, rubbing her arm with her paw, "That was not intentional. You really did take me by surprise."

"I am sorry for startling you," Sunil answered, his paws having a firm grip on his tail, "However, there was something else I wanted to speak to you about."

"What's on your mind, Houdni?"

Looking at her, something clicked. He wasn't sure what it was, but something clicked, but he couldn't let himself be worried about it right now. It was more than likely the reason why he blushed so hard through.

"I wanted to apologize about the other day…"

He had to look up at her again, and so he did. His heart went very soft at the sight of Pepper's expression becoming so soft that it was like a cloud.

"...Sunil, it's okay… really it is."

"Are you sure that it is alright?"

Her paw rested on Sunil's shoulder as she replied, "Of course it is. Do you remember anything about the incident?"

"Only the sudden realization that I was in an Elvis outfit with you in my arms. I wasn't in my right mind."

"...You were worried that I was going to make fun of you…"

Now he was sad.

"...Yes, I was-"

He couldn't bring himself to say anymore because of Pepper's firm, comforting embrace. Sunil felt his heart beat terribly fast, his cheeks burn like the sun, and his mind spin with confusion.

"...Houdni… I promise that I will not make fun of you when you're not in your right mind. I may be a comedian, but I learned my lesson… okay?"

Sunil closed his golden eyes and nodded. Slowly, Pepper released him, giving him a reassuring smile before leaving to pick up her chicken, walking over to the Littlest Pet Shop window and spectating the people. The blue mongoose watched behind her, downright amazed how Pepper accepted his apology.

The only reason Sunil ever turned his head was because of Zoe's squealing next to him.

"Oh I wish I had a camera!"

* * *

**Comments of the Arthur:**

Yes, this is another Sepper fan fiction. For those of you who do not know about it, I do have another fan fiction on this website. It is a one-shot that is titled _I'm Here_. I do hope that you enjoy that fan fiction as much as you enjoyed this one.

If you did not enjoy this fan fiction, please give an honest, instructive criticism. This request also includes any and all fan fictions that I place on this website. You can also find me on DeviantART: my username is Moonspirit10.

Once again, I ask that Vinnil fans to refrain from flaming me because another Sepper fiction is out on the internet. This request also applies to all fans that are against the idea of Sepper. I say Vinnil fans specifically because of a senseless shipping war between who they think Sunil should be paired with. In my opinion, I find the war very stupid, and I refuse to take part in it.

However, like everyone else, you are entitled to criticize me, but only on a constructive level. Criticizing me because you don't agree with the characters is not constructive criticism. Criticizing me for characters acting too much out of character (OOC-ness), however, is accepted, given that the criticism is given constructively and reasonably with options on how the character can be displayed more like the character they should be.

Thank you very much for reading this Sepper fan fiction.

May God's love, grace, and mercy be with us all.


End file.
